


La Muerte es una Criatura Hermosa

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Admiration, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Blow Job, Canon-Typical Violence, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love, death comes, experimenting with my writing kinda, in both ways, jesse talks about death in spanish a lot, puppy crush, translation in hovertext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: "Death is a Beautiful Creature"Bits and pieces about Jesse's life before, during and after Blackwatch and his admiration for Death and his commander, which are basically the same thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've been working on for about 3 weeks and I think it's done. Pretty happy with it so far, but I apologize for any mistakes; feel free to correct me though. 
> 
> There are quite a few phrases in Spanish (weather are original quotes in Spanish, made up or translations) but I provided their translations on hovertext.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

**La Muerte es una Criatura Hermosa**

Death has knocked many times on Jesse McCree’s door during his seventeen years of life, but their visit is never permanent. He falls into a void where no one hears him, no matter how loud he screams. His throat is numb, but he keeps trying.

He has learned not to fear it. _“La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos,_ " his mother would say.

He remembers the first time he saw Death: some kids dared him to jump into a river and his foot got caught between rocks. He could not reach the surface and his lungs burned for air. He fell asleep, floating in a soothing bed. At eight, he welcomed Death, knowing full well he had dug his own grave. But he woke up in a hospital and his ma’s bloodshot eyes were the first thing he saw.

 

* * *

 

The second time, hell rose to earth and his house got caught in the flames while his parents slept, leaving them to wake up from a nightmare and be swallowed by sleep once more. Jesse remembers drifting to sleep in his room, and waking up in the hospital with nothing in between. Twelve years old and smoke still clasping to his skin as he cried himself into another state on unconsciousness, praying for Death to come back.

“ _Contra la muerte no hay ley, mata al papa, mata al rey_ ,” he said when the neighbor that pulled him out of the fire came to visit him and gave his condolences for his parents.

 

* * *

 

He’s fourteen and been living on the streets since the fire. No more family to take care of him and no foster home or system could hold him back. He wanted to take on the world after losing everything and adventure on different paths to find the life he almost forgot to live.

Death as always been painted as a misty figure with a black cloak and a scythe at hand, but this one shows his face, bald as a skull, but with gray hair around his mouth. He is, however, dressed in black and silver.

“Any last words, kid?” His boot steps on the side of Jesse’s head while his nose bleeds and his knuckles bruise.

“ _El que apura su vida, apura su muerte_ ,” Jesse defies Death and smiles; he knows what to expect when he tried to steal the Burger out of the man’s hands.

The man laughs and his boot kicks his head, everything goes dark, but no cloaked figure takes him away.

 

* * *

 

Deadlock saw something in that scrawny kid that almost died for a crummy burger. He scrapped his way through jobs and proved himself a great shot when he stole a six-shooter from an old war veteran at the age of sixteen.

Jesse McCree starts to believe Death is fond of him after all; so many visits, yet they never take him. And it seems they left him a gift the last time they crossed paths. A gift that allows him to determine who lives and who dies. His vision blurs at first and that’s how he knows he’s ready. When the scene in front of him clears, the colors dim and red spots appear on his vision like blood. Six shots go out and six hollowed bodies fall.

“Say ‘hi’ to Death for me,  _mi vieja amiga._ ” The sixteen-year-old, peaking at seventeen, winks at the numb bodies of his recent victims and continues his path.

 

* * *

Jesse laughs and tastes copper in his tongue. His lungs burn and his muscles ache. His head pounds and his brain is twirling inside his skull. He tries to crawl but his body screams, begs for him to give up. His face touches floor again and he hears people coming; running more like it and calling for retreat. He knows those voices, recognizes the rough and obscene words. He raises his arm, hoping to hook on someone but only gets it kicked out of the way.

“H-help,” his voice breaks.

“Sorry, kid!” Someone says, shooting behind them as they keep running out of his sight.

He has to laugh again, because how could he have thought Deadlock would be the family he needed?

A shadow overcomes his body and he faces it.

“ _Mi amiga_ ,” he says to the figure with a dark hood and dark eyes over him. This Death carries no scythe, but two shotguns, pointing at his forehead. “ _Mi época fue larga, por mucho tiempo me atesoraste y me diste oportunidades._ ” Death crouches down to listen to the praises as one shotgun goes over its shoulder, while the other rests on one of its knees.  “ _Finalmente me recolectas._ _Bendita la muerte cuando viene después de un buen vivir._ We’ve had a good run.” His eyes close and falls into the void on his own.

 

* * *

 

His eyes open once again and he finds himself indifferent about it at this point. His head hangs while his arms are tied behind his back and he’s sitting on a metal chair. The pain that slowly rises on his butt and thighs let him know he has been in this position for a while. There’s a table a few feet from him where Death sits and it’s accompanied by an angel with blond hair and sharp jaw. The angel stands in guard while Death sits without a care; they couldn’t be more contrasting and Jesse actually feels possessive of Death. All those years of tiptoeing around each other, Jesse had come to believe Death to be a lover that Life tore him away from.

He gets Death and the angel’s attention when he can’t hold the pain anymore and groans. Both step closer at the same beat and cross their arms in sync. Their eyes sharpen and he can see the mystic beings turning into wolves right in front of his eyes.

“ _Junta de lobos, muerte de oveja_.” Jesse lowers his head.

“ _Basta con La Muerte, mijo,_ ” Death speaks for himself and Jess looks up to face him, to finally give the mist a face. “What’s your name?”

Jesse lets out a tired laugh. “Thought you’d know.” He shifts, feeling the handcuffs tightening around his wrists. “McCree, Jesse McCree.”

“At least he’s being honest,” the angel speaks and his voice is softer than his carved body.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, Jackie.” Though Death’s voice is rougher, it fits him perfectly and it only intrigues Jesse more. “Age?”

“Seventeen n’ seven months,  _mi cielo_.” Jesse tilts his head to Death and gets a weird look from the angel, Jackie.

“ _No tienes oportunidad, niño_. Drop it.”

Jesse shrugs and only smiles.

He impresses them in more ways than one and he knows this even if they don’t admit it. He gives away the closest location to where Deadlock members could be hiding and how he got to slip away from the Overwatch agents that got a hold of him. Death asks about the gift he carries and Jesse chuckles, he should know after all, but he tells them anyways.

“Don’t think this will save you.” Strike Commander Morrison, as he picked up a few minutes before, places his hands on his hips. “You’ll be allowed a few hours of rest before you’re taken to prison. You want to kill like an adult? You’ll be treated like one.”

“ _Mamame el bicho_ ,” Jesse says to Morrison in a casual tone and sees Death—Gabriel Reyes’ eyes widening before he tries to hold on to his laughter until he lets it slip.

Jack frowns at Gabriel, but it’s not enough to make him stop. An angel has no such control over Death.

 

* * *

 

Jesse lies on a cheap, dirty bed that creaks when he shifts and waits for time to pass. His wounds have been attended with better care once the Overwatch commanders were finished talking and he even received pain killers and a sandwich with water. He devours that meal while the doctor finishes writing some details about him in a file. Angela Ziegler, the trainee, looks over at him with pity as he eats without manners and almost chokes when he swallows too fast. But she still doesn’t speak up to her colleagues from dragging him into the cell.

He faces the wall, curled up to the side and his arms tightly wrapped around himself for a closed off space. He doesn’t think of the other Deadlock members, who’s gone and who escaped. He does think of how he will receive them if they end up on the same prison.

The gate creaks behind him but he doesn’t turn to face the visitor, even when the gate locks back up again.

“Dismissed, agent.” His eyes snap open at the rough voice.

“Sir?” Another he doesn’t recognize says in concern.

“Dismissed,” Gabriel repeats himself and Jesse sits up to look at him, finding the older man’s eyes are already on him.

“Come to collect me?” Jesse asks, lifting one knee to rest and elbow on it.

“Are you asking to a commander?” Reyes starts as he crosses his arms and Jesse’s eyes make a good effort to trace the creases of his jacket around his biceps. “Or you still delusional and hung up on Death?”

“Maybe both.” Jesse tilts his head. “Whatever you answer to.”

“Commander Reyes, ingrate.” Gabriel’s brow narrows as he remains on the same spot.

“Alright, darlin’.” Jesse gives him a nod with a soft blink before looking straight at his eyes again. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Gabriel is quiet at first as he examines the kid in front of him. Jesse wonders what he thinks of him; a coward or a hero? A victim or an ally? And then he questions his visit, will he taunt him before he takes him away or have some fun with him first? Jesse can help a small smirk that forms on him to that idea; to let someone as built as this commander take him in this cell where other people could see.

“Some of your buddies from Deadlock had footage of you in the devices they carry,” he pauses, as if he will regret his next words. “You’ve got skills, kid. You managed to take out a few of my men and we’ve found information on you. You’ve practically lived on the run since you were 13; whether is from the system or bounties.”

 _Don’t forget Death_ , Jesse wants to add, but he wishes to listen to Reyes more than talking at the moment.

“I’m here to give you a choice.” Those words feel heavy on Reyes’ tongue. “Prison or join my team.”

Jesse actually laughs because he doesn’t believe his luck even after 17 years of life. He looks up at this man who’s offering another chance and it doesn’t help Jesse to see him as Death any less. He’s practically letting Jesse choose if he lives or rots in a cellblock.

“ _Tu agonía será larga; pero tu muerte segura,_ ” Gabriel says and it sounds like he thinks Jesse’s laughing at his proposition.

Still, Jesse responds to tease him,  “¿ _estás seguro de eso?_ ”

“You will surely die in that prison and I won’t be around to offer this again. And you have three minutes to decide.”

“Hm, what could we do in two minutes and fifty-two seconds, _jefe_?” Jesse grins.

“You have less than one—” But Gabriel stops as his eyes widened a little when he realized Jesse gave him his answer. And Jesse prides himself on knowing he made Death smile or laugh again in less than 6 hours.

 

* * *

 

Reyes wants to see this gift in action on the first week of Jesse’s recruitment. He’s standing at the end of one of the training arenas while 6 bots hover aimlessly around the room. Gabriel, Jack and Captain Ana Amari stand in line behind Jesse to witness the event. Jesse’s hand brushes Peacekeeper’s handle while it’s still in the holster at his hip.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Ana says with a soft voice, but she’s eager to see this.

“I was born ready, ma’am.” Jesse tips his hat over his shoulder at looks back at the bots.

The room goes crisp and black and white; he sees details that his regular vision wouldn’t catch. He wants to turn around and catch Gabriel’s chiseled jaw and cheekbones this way, to see if there are more details in the contrasting grayscale. Blood dots clog his vision until they settle on his targets. Peacekeeper is out and six shots ring against the walls. The bots fall and their lights go out. He blows at the opening of his six-shooter and puts it away at the sound of soft claps.

“Amazing, Jesse!” Ana praises.

“Not bad,” follows Jack, as if it hurts him to admit.

He turns to the touch of Gabriel’s hand on his shoulder and his commander’s smile is gone. Jesse knows exactly what he sees: his young face with one eye bloodshot while the other remains normal. There’s concern in the older man’s face, almost wanting to cradle Jesse’s face between his hands. His parents were the last to look at Jesse like this and it pains him to his core.

“Don’t do that again, unless I order you or it’s _really_ necessary,” Gabriel says between both of them, as if is their first secret, but it puts Jesse off. He has used this trick whenever he wants and nothing has happened.

Once Ana and Jack see the results, they send him to the infirmary where Angela checks him this time. She is also concerned, but once Jesse explains what got him like this, she’s intrigued. She asks him to listen to Reyes and not use it, but she will do research and see if she can come up with something to help him with this side effect.

 

* * *

 

As weeks pass, Reyes becomes a puzzle to Jesse and he feels it’s his job to decode him. He walks like a panther and sneaks up on Jesse often. He spends most of his days finding food to store in his own room, which he still couldn’t believe he had, until Reyes catches him and makes him show his stash. Jesse thinks this is it, but Gabriel only sighs and tells him he doesn’t need to do that anymore. The man is a hard-ass, a demon in human form, but he talks to Jesse like he’s a broken bird and he picks him up in his hands without breaking his wings. Jesse has no words when Gabriel talks to him like this and doesn’t know what to do with his hands as they fidget with his uniform, which fits nicely around his body. For once in a long time, his clothes were made for him and not secondhand.

From the start he has heard the whispers from others about a Deadlock member joining them, is not like everyone in here is a saint, but they haven’t been on Overwatch’s enemy list like Deadlock. Even Jack Morrison doesn’t hide his concern with Jesse.

“I don’t know what he saw in you,” the blue-eyed angel dares to say one morning while he watches over Blackwatch agent sparring and Jesse falls on his back at his feet.

“Something he doesn’t see in you.” Jesse winks and he is pulled to his feet by a tight grip on his shirt.

“ _Comportate._ ” he trembles to Gabriel’s voice so close to his neck and he’s pretty sure he can pick up some amusement in his commander’s words.

“He messed up multiple times,” Jack snitches out on Jesse’s performance.

“So did you when you started.” Gabriel crosses his arms and Jesse feels blessed to be in this position: between an angel and Death. Jack might not like him, but he feels like something both are trying to possess. “And so did I, Jack. And look at where we are now.”

Jack laughs as he also crosses his arms, “you’re saying he’s commander material?”

“I ain’t giving this kid my position, even after I’m dead.” Gabriel points at Jesse.

“Is that a challenge for me to take it, _jefe_?”

“ _Cállate._ ” Gabriel frowns and shoves him out of the way. Jesse suddenly feels cold, he wants to go back to the familiar warmth that Death radiates.

Jesse is no fool, he would find Reyes’ decision to keep him suspicious and with no sense. But since he’s the subject of said decision, he doesn’t question it. Especially when his eyes capture the curves of his commander’s ass and travel down the lines like mountains on a map and reaches his thighs, where a desire to search for the afterlife between them grows. Gabriel’s arms could break his teeth if he bites, but still appetite for it, and a waist that challenges him to leave bruises with his fingers while his teeth mark Gabriel’s thick neck.

“ _¿Por qué me torturas, Muerte, cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es ponerme de rodillas y alabarte hasta que te disuelvas a nada?_ ” Jesse mumbles to himself one morning when his eyes catch the right places where his clothing tightens while his commander inspects his agents in line.

“Stop starring, McCree,” Reyes calls out when he hears Jesse’s acclamation, making some agents snicker.

“Stop looking so fine,  _cariño_ ,” Jesse rebuttals and gets a few surprised sounds from his teammates and some chuckle.

He earns ten extra laps after that while his team mates watch and Gabriel smiles to himself, but as long as Jesse has his attention, he’s the one that feels on top of the world.

 

* * *

 

For a year Jesse flirts with Death; the event that occurs when one’s life ends and the physical being that is Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel has told him to stop it, to let it go, “you’ve got no chance, _mijo_ ,” he tells him again, but that never seems to work on Jesse.

In the year he has been under Reyes’ wing he can already see the difference in his body and habits. His arms are forming with muscles and his legs are stronger and it gets easier to control his opponents in sparring and the praises Gabriel gives him have been better, though he still finds some flaw to pull up. Dr. Ziegler should be pleased to know he also stopped smoking cigarettes, thanks to Reyes’ suggestion of taking on cigars.

His admiration for the man has only flourished in the months passed and he has no plan on stopping. He wakes up every morning with a smile on his face and scans the cafeteria for Reyes until he finds him. Once he’s in his radar, he can eat calmly. When his commander leaves on missions without him, he finds himself a little lost around the halls and his feet take him to Reyes’ office, until one day he comes across his room by chance. As expected, Morrison doesn’t believe him when he catches him leaving the hall. If he told Reyes, he doesn’t let Jesse know and the sharpshooter is kind of displeased with that since he had some banter ready in case Reyes confronted him about it.

Jesse finds himself strolling through the halls of base one night, trying to get away from the demons trying to crawl into the open view of his mind. He paces faster while the voices inside of him grow louder and he doesn’t even try to speak against them. His head lifts when he comes to a stop and Reyes’ door stands in front of him. He dares to knock and he finds fuel for his dreams when his commander answers in red boxer briefs and a black tank top.

“McCree.” Gabriel frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Jesse shrugs.

“Is this some sort of game—” Reyes lifts a finger.

Jesse raises his hands. “I swear, but I guess it’s not a good idea to come here.” His hands slip on the pockets of his pajama pants and his head slacks. “It was a mistake.”

He turns to leave and Reyes is too stunned to respond; something must be really wrong with his agent to accept the mistake of his approach. “McCree,” he calls softly and Jesse halts quickly.

When he turns around, Reyes moves to allow him entrance into his quarters. Jesse takes the invitation, or he’d be damned.

Reyes serves him a glass of whiskey as Jesse sits on the couch and Reyes keeps his distance, leaning from the desk. They’re quiet while both drink and Reyes tries to piece Jesse together while he looks at him. He lost in the shimmering of the crystal and the brown-gold liquid moving in small waves inside of it. He wishes to drown his mind in alcohol until he falls unconscious, but even that won’t be enough when the morning comes. He pulls up Jesse McCree’s file in his brain until he finds something.

“Yesterday,” Gabriel recalls since it’s two in the morning, “was the night your parents died.”

Jesse nods with his head low and eyes on the glass between his hands. “I forgot about it. It’s the first time since it happened.”

“And you’re upset about it?”

“I don’t know.” Jesse shakes his head softly. “Shouldn’t I?”

“Some people prefer to forget those events, and it’s okay. You’re leaving behind an accident, not your loved ones. Or do you not think of your parents?”

“Everyday.”

“Then it’s not wrong.” Reyes walks towards Jesse and sits on his side without their bodies touching. “What happened to you was a tragedy, and it’s alright to ignore its anniversary. I’m sure you didn’t plan it either.”

“No, it just happened. And I think it’s because…” He trails off and looks at Reyes, at every feature of his face that has turned soft. Though he has a drink in his hands, he becomes thirsty by looking at Gabriel’s glossy eyes.

“Because of what?”

He stands, leaving the glass on the coffee table. “ _La Vida no discrimina entre los pecadores y los santos. Se lleva. Y seguimos viviendo como quiera_ —”

“ _Nos levantamos y caemos, y nos hacemos pedazos._ ” Jesse turns to look at Gabriel who continues,  “ _Y cometemos nuestros propios errores._ ”

Jesse smiles softly. “ _Y si hay una razón por la cual yo sigo vivo, cuando tantos han muerto, estoy dispuesto a esperarla._ ”

His shoulders slump. “Is the first time since then that I’ve had a reason to forget.” He looks away from Gabriel again. “I never really had distractions or something good enough to forget such event until I joined Blackwatch. I’ve had people that keep me in good company, even if it didn’t started that way. I have you on my ass, Morrison to scold me and Amari and Fareeha to feel at home.” He paces a few steps. “Angela watches over me, even if she bugs me about smoking. Reinhardt is always there to make me laugh and tell me stories, and Torbjorn always makes sure I’m covered when leaving for missions. It’s… it’s a family.” His tired eyes meet Gabriel’s and his commander is left speechless for the first time since they’ve met.

He can feel his face heating up the longer Gabriel stares at him without saying anything and it becomes hotter when he finally smiles at him. Jesse smiles back as he rubs the back of his neck and lowers his head to allow his hair to cover the blush.

 

* * *

 

When Jesse first kisses Gabriel is when he turns twenty-one. Ana and Fareeha make him a cake and a special dinner, and the main gang attends, even Morrison shows up and congratulates him with an honest smile, plus a praise to how far he has come. Jesse grins once Jack goes quiet and Jack questions his look.

“Just waitin’ fer ya to admit you were wrong, is all.” Jesse shrugs and Jack laughs.

“Never gonna happen, kid.”

He stills smiles when Jack pats him on the back before leaving him and Jesse scouts the meeting room where the party is being held. The whole gang being together makes his chest ache in a good way and his eyes sting with tears of joy.

Reyes pulls him outside of the room for a moment to have privacy. Jesse’s mind, that’s almost full on beer, runs many scenarios, especially with the way Gabriel is looking at him and the soft smile he wears on his lips. McCree leans from the wall, trying to be smooth and hide the fact that he’s tipsy. Reyes pulls out a slim, brown shinny box from behind him with a velvet ribbon to tie it up and Jesse’s more intrigued in this private encounter.

“ _Feliz cumpleaños_ , Jesse.” Gabriel smiles and pushes the box into his hands.

Jesse pulls one end of the ribbon and it slips so easily he wants to keep it. Have it use on him around his wrists to tame him. He hides it in his pocket and opens the box to find new, fancy and not cheap cigars.

“ _Jefe_ ,” Jesse sighs.

“So you stop stealing mine on missions,” Reyes crosses his arms, trying to avoid this actually becoming a sweet, touchy moment between both, but Jesse notices the small smile under his mustache.

Jesse is so drunk he stumbles as he walks, yet he thinks it’s a good idea to stand on top of one of the buildings of the base. He sings to the night sky and the ocean underneath him while Reyes watches over him with a wide smile on his face and a cigar between it.

“ _Dicen que soy un reventado, sin camino sin razón. Dicen que estoy perdido, ¿tu qué crees?_ ” He sharply turns to point at Gabriel who laughs. His brain is too fuzzy to say the next words clearly, so he mumbles them until he recognizes the next ones.  “ _No pienses más y ámame. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás._ ” His voice does affect Gabriel; it’s deep enough as it is without the alcohol’s doing.  “ _Muérdeme un labio, ámame. Jálame el pelo, ámame._ ” Jesse is too busy singing to see that he’s getting closer to the edge and Gabriel is behind him in a heartbeat. “ _Ámame hasta con los dientes, ámame hasta que revientes._ ” Gabriel realizes too late this is a trap when Jesse turns around and captures him between his arms.  “ _Pero ámame._ ” The last two words brush Gabriel’s lips, almost making him drop the cigar.

Jesse smirks because he has him and Reyes is too weak to push him away.

“I saw you stealing it,” Jesse whispers as he grabs the cigar and places it between his own lips. “Thought I was too drunk to notice?”

“Payback,” Gabriel says, trying to keep his eyes on Jesse’s and not his lips that are murmuring him to sin.

Jesse chuckles and his voice sounds softer and sleepy. His eyes are drawing lines over his favorite spots on Reyes’ face: his jawline, the thin hairline, his eyes and lips, where he lingers.

“ _Apodérate de mí, Muerte, si se levanta el sol y no he bebido de sus labios._ ”

The words take too late to process in Gabriel’s mind and by the time his eyes widen in realization, Jesse throws the cigar away and steals a kiss.

McCree is a bad thief; his lips dwell on the scene of the crime and only part to go for a second. But Gabriel is just as bad for allowing his lust to take over and answers while his hands grab a hold of Jesse’s hips. He tells himself is so Jesse won’t stumble back into his death, because he’s going to be the one to kill McCree one day for doing stupid stuff like this.

They kiss for far too long than they should and Gabriel thanks the cover the night sky provides and allows him to sin in secret for tonight.

When Jesse wakes up, he’s too hungover to recall if it really happened or if it was a dream. But there is something that still brushes his lips and a weight on his hips. Gabriel says nothing or looks at him differently, which only makes his chest feel heavy with more desire.

 

* * *

 

It’s Christmas and there’s a party going on at base; bigger than McCree’s birthday since every agent and staff is attending. There are decorations and a table full of food. Jesse feels warm even with the cold; not just for the love in the air, but for the sweater Ana made him to match his BAMF belt buckle. He’s leaning against a wall with a cup of punch in his hand while he searches the room for all the familiar faces. There’s Ana and Fareeha chatting with Angela and he smiles at the peaks and blush both girls give each other without Ana noticing; he’s sure she’ll catch up soon. Torbjorn and Reinhardt sit together with some agents, probably trying to one-up each other with stories between laughs. And he finally finds he’s main target: Gabriel. He’s talking peacefully with Jack, both wearing sweaters also made by Ana. He doesn’t care who watches him and if he stares for too long, Gabriel has been smiling all night and that is a picture he loves to capture every time he can. Is the reason why he keeps going on missions that seem endless or impossible and the reason why he sleep feeling safe.

Torbjorn calls Jack over to use him as evidence to prove a story. The commander laughs, but still goes over and Gabriel’s eyes catch Jesse, because of course he has known he has been watching him. Jesse smiles guiltily before Gabriel raises his own cup, as a sign of toast. Jesse responds and both drink at the same time, but Gabriel is tapping his finger against it. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, taps and Jesse sends him a soft nod.

Gabriel has a small talk with some agents on his way out of the cafeteria and disappears behind closed doors. Jesse continues his watch over the room, seeing everyone smiling and having a good time. Eight seconds pass and he leaves to follow Death down a narrow path.

He loses sight of Reyes, but it only makes his feet hurry to continue the game. He passes by a door and a hand shoots out to pull him into darkness. The lights fade in softly, enough to see Gabriel’s smiling face and lust full eyes.

“ _Jefe_ ,” Jesse draws in a wicked tone with a slick smile. “Isn’t this, um, what’s the word you call me?” Jesse taps his chin. “Reckless? Juvenile? _Naughty_?” His eyebrows shoot up as he grins and it actually makes Gabriel’s smile brighter.

His hand cradles Jesse’s cheek and he tilts his head to the touch. He doesn’t know if Gabriel has had too much to drink or what, but he decides not to speak in case he ruins the moment. Gabriel looks up and Jesse follows: a freshly looking mistletoe hangs above them. Jesse sucks in a breath and shuts his eyes before opening them softly to the same scene; this is not a dream.

“ _Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción._ ” And Gabriel’s words let him know neither was their first Kiss.

Gabriel kisses him this time first and Jesse is no fool, he remains still and responds just as hungry. The taste of punch hangs on both tongues and create a sweeter taste when combined. Teeth catch and tug at Jesse’s bottom lip and he moans to the sting. Gabriel smirks between them before going back for another round.

Gabriel is gasoline and Jesse is that small flame of a match that ignites the more Gabriel pours on him. The longer they stay on each other, the more Jesse can feel his bones burning and fireworks tickling against his skin. He gasps when his thighs are picked up and they wrap around Gabriel’s waist. The olden man hisses to the pinch of spurs in his lower back and Jesse takes the opportunity to capture his bottom lip between his teeth. His back hits the wall and a hand cradles the back of his head while another kiss begins and Jesse forgets the gathering.

 

* * *

 

January first takes a complete turn. Jesse is given to Ana to continue his training, especially the private ones when needed. As Ana tells him, he can’t help the fire running through his veins.

“It’s for the best, Jesse,” she says, carefully and apologizing. She knows something and suspects a reason why this is happening.

He barges into Gabriel’s office and meets fire in his eyes. They argue and Gabriel looks at him differently the entire time. Just at midnight he could hardly keep his hands off Jesse, now he wants him out of his sight.

“Just for training; Ana has a better eye for shooting, especially long range.”

“That still doesn’t answer why the sudden change.”

“Yes, it does,” Gabriel strongly says.

“That’s not the answer I want.” Jesse’s fist bang against the desk.

“You don’t give orders here, McCree.” Gabriel stands from his chair with such fury, it rattles Jesse to his bones. “I do, and that’s why. I thought I’d do you a favor and give you a few moments of fun so you actually have something to look forward to in such miserable life.” Jesse feels like a round of Reyes’ shotguns going through his chest and out of his back, splattering the office’s wall with blood and bits of his heart. “But it’s over. You are an agent and these are the kind of games you need to leave behind if you want to come out of this alive.  _Morir es fácil, niño, vivir es difícil._ ”

He walks towards Jesse, but passes him by. “Though according to you, you have quite the death wish.” Gabriel stomps to the door and almost breaks the opening pad, making Jesse yelp. “Dismissed, agent.”

Jesse is a walking storm and everyone steps out of the way. He doesn’t want to look at everyone or else his fist will connect with skin. Maybe he should, give Reyes a reason to throw him away, let Morrison scold the Blackwatch commander about recruiting McCree until the end of his days.

He reaches the gym and soon starts punching one of the bags already put up. His knuckles start hurting and bruising in a minute. Skin tears in a few and the sting only fuels his hunger. Someone’s calling him, but the blood rushing through him is too loud to hear clearly until a hand grabs his shoulder and he swings a fist.

Jack Morrison’s pretty face will surely be marked.

“Shit!” Jesse hisses and punches the bag with his other hand. “I’m sorry, Commander, I didn’t mean it.”

Jack’s hand is covering his cheek and testing his jaw, it hurts and that surprises him. “Good punch.”

Jesse remains quiet and avoids looking him in the eyes.

“Seems like you need someone to take that anger on,” Jack says and this time he does look in time to catch him tilting his head towards the sparring mats.

Jack fights like an animal and doesn’t go easy. Jesse doesn’t either and Jack doesn’t seem to mind that his nose starts to bleed. They keep gripping at each other and pinning one another until both are a mess of sweat and their lungs are burning. Jesse suspects Jack knows what happened, but he says nothing. Only tussles his hair, says a “good job, McCree” and leaves him alone to do what he needs to do.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t stay holy, though. Jesse has never been holy to begin with. He lets Reyes notice his flirting with others, guys and girls. He lets himself get caught by his commander in hope that it will make him snap, but it only gives him double the drills the next morning and extra laps. Jesse stands everything Gabriel throws at him, because he won’t win. He knows he’s getting results when Ana isn’t in base and Gabriel decides to watch over his extra punishment and Jesse takes a shot.

“Ye just wanted me fer yerself, _jefe_.” Jesse pants, as sweat pours down his body and Gabriel stands like a rock in front of him, with arms crossed.

“Get out of my sight, _cabrón_.” Gabriel shoves him away as he leaves the gym.

Jesse laughs enough for his commander to hear, but it fades once the doors close behind Gabriel and he’s left on his own. He feels cold and unwanted, left behind to his luck like he did those years ago and he wonders why it hurts so much. Because he trusted Gabriel and used him for his own gain. If he wanted Jesse to become a better agent, he should have done something else, because this only made him want to defy him more. He’s aware he’s not the easiest to work with, but there are ways to get to a point that didn’t involve him dropping to his knees and breaking in tears.

“ _Oh, Muerte, en verdad eres la cruel verdad contra la bella mentira de la Vida._ ”

 

* * *

 

It’s a battle for life or death when the second wave of hostiles arrives just as Reyes sends away the shuttle with his Blackwatch agents. He can take cover by himself, but he didn’t count on Jesse sneaking out to do his own scouting of the place in search of any injured agents. He wants to scream at the young men in front of him, but his heart is in his throat, clogging his words and there’s a ringing in his ears, _‘Es joven, tiene miedo. Tráelo a casa._ ’

They try to remain in the shadows and in secret, knock out a few targets with their backs turned to them. But the handle of a gun hits Jesse near an eye and he’s bleeding. Reyes is grunting when punches find his stomach and he uses his shotguns to get them free. He helps Jesse take shelter behind a crate and goes to deal with the targets near. Jesse goes to grab a spot where his tactical vest doesn’t cover his hoodie, but it slips between his fingers.

Reyes is surrounded, but if he can get an opening to the doors, he can drive them away from Jesse. He just needs to live long enough. The red bandana that usually wraps his neck now covers his left eye. His head throbs as he positions himself on a tower of crates in the second floor, a perfect view of the lions circling a wolf. The scene unveils in black and white, his head aches more. The red spots are moving and he isn’t sure if Gabriel will be safe. Once the red spot on top of Gabriel’s head shift an inch, he shoots.

The bullet brushes Gabriel’s ear and he gasps as it hits the man in front of him. Six of them are down and then the other two look dazed, frozen in place. Gabriel uses his two shotguns to each head and they hit the floor.

He runs to Jesse and barely catches him before the younger man falls from the crates.

“Jesse?” He gets down on his knees with Jesse against his chest, one eye covered, the other bleeding from Deadeye. “Jesse!”

Jesse chest tightens to the look on Gabriel’s face, both must look very broken, but he’s just fine examining every sharp edge of Gabriel’s face. His heart’s already hyper enough by the adrenaline from the mission and to have his commander’s body pressed to his only makes him feel like he can take an army.

His hand goes to Gabriel’s neck, who freezes to the touch and he meets Jesse’s only visible eye.

“Don’t you dare,” Gabriel hisses, but he doesn’t move or pushes Jesse down. “You’re not in good condition. _Es una order_.”

It doesn’t help when Gabriel speaks Spanish, it only makes the younger man shiver. He loves to hear his boss speak this way, that’s why he speaks it himself so much around him, not just to gossip or trash Morrison or talk about things between them, but to hear his commander respond to it. Add power to his words and Jesse becomes a mess. And it burns him how much he has missed Gabriel’s words and his body pressed against his.

“Shh, _jefe, no dejemos que La Muerte nos encuentre._ ”

The thing about being someone who has gone through hell and back, is that they aren’t afraid of anything, because they have nothing left to lose. Jesse identifies as one of these souls and he definitely isn’t afraid of Death anymore. The desire to feel Gabriel’s lips again devour him too much, making him go for the kill.

His commander freezes, doesn’t believe Jesse actually did it. But Jesse pulls away too soon and sucks his own lips inside to savor Gabriel’s taste, to keep it inside of him after so much time without tasting him. Reyes is still stiff as a statue and his mouth remains open while Jesse bites his bottom lip.

“Fuck.” Jesse hears his commander say before his arms wrap tighter around Jesse’s body to pull him for the counterattack.

Jesse can feel the warehouse burst into flames when his body presses against Gabriel’s lets his body rest more on top of him and he whines when every inch of lust he has suppressed goes to his crotch. The devil that is Gabriel, he smirks in the kiss and catches Jesse’s bottom lip between his teeth, making Jesse moan and squirm under him.

 

When he gets called into Reyes’ office after he has been checked by the medics, at four in the morning, he sees ahead of what’s going to happen. Gabriel’s going to yell, have him running laps until six in the morning and probably leave him without food. He expects the worst of the worst.

“I’m sorry, Jesse.” His jaw drops to Gabriel’s words.

“ _¿Perdón?_ ”

“ _No, perdóname a mí._ ” Gabriel paces in front of Jesse as his hand goes over his face and then pulls off his beanie. He suddenly looks more tire than before. “What I said almost a year ago.” Jesse is surprise Gabriel remembers, but lets him go on. “I did not mean anything by it, please, believe me.” His hands set themselves on Jesse’ shoulders gently, as if Jesse would break. “I thought it would be best to end whatever we had before it began, but I did not think it through. I should have known better that you would want answers, that handing you over to Ana wouldn’t be the end, because that’s not you. And that’s part of why I recruited you: you look for answers, you finish a job. And I hurt you in a way I could never forgive myself.” His hands goes up to the corner of Jesse’s left eye, where a wound that almost reaches his eyes is now stitched. His thumb feels the rough patches, lets them sting him. “After I saw you like that, the thought of losing you almost broke me.”

“ _Jefe_ —” Jesse feels his throat tightening.

“Please, please, don’t say its fine, because it’s not, Jesse. My job is to watch over you and I thought I was doing that, maybe I was, but I took the wrong way to deal with it. We barely talk anymore and I need us to communicate better so I can watch over you the _right_ way.”

Jesse slowly nods, “I understand, Gabe, I do.”

Gabriel waits for Jesse to say more and the younger man can actually see when his hope of ever being the same with Jesse shatters. “I understand if you need time, or won’t forgive me at all. And I will do whatever you need to feel better.”

Jesse is lost for words. His brain is rattling inside of him and his stomach twisting in a knot. He’s not sure how truthful Gabriel is right now and he’s too weak to say anything he could regret later. His eyes try to look away from Gabriel’s, but they keep pulling him. The energy his commander radiates sucks him in like a black hole he doesn’t want to come out of. He doesn’t know where they will go from here, but he wants to find out.

 

* * *

 

He hasn’t seen Gabriel all day and it worries him. Ana took over training and other duties of his and he knows he has been in his office all day, doing god knows what. It’s dinner when he searches the cafeteria in hopes of seeing him before dinner. It has been 2 months since their last talk and things have gone back to normal, or closed enough. Jesse keeps his flirting down, but the bits that get his commander to smile or respond are enough to know he’s not crossing the line, yet.

Going a day without seeing him hasn’t help his crush on his commander, at all. If only it has fuel it as time goes. It’s probably his own fault for allowing it to go this far, but when Gabriel isn’t around he feels a part of him is missing. He didn’t know he needed that piece until he joined Blackwatch and now that he’s aware of it, it because an ache in the back of his ribcage that he can’t reach other ways.

He keeps trying to have affairs, this time without Gabe finding out, but no one fills the whole in him. With one word or look or smile from Gabriel, he can do more than one-night-stand can.

Jesse is walking towards Gabriel’s office with a tray in hand after Ana asked him to take it to him. And it almost makes him want to take it to his own room instead. He holds a full meal with a steak, salad, soup, water, a dinner roll, mash potatoes with gravy and even a piece of cheesecake.

He finds Gabriel with his beanie off and his hands all over his face while he sits behind his desk. There are files, papers and pens in front of him, the subject of his state. He meets Jesse with his eyes when the door opens and Jesse swears Gabriel smiles.

“Dinner’s here,” Jesse calls as the door slides behind him and Gabriel actually rests back with a sigh.

“ _Gracias a Dios_ , I’m starving.” As always, his knees buckle to his commander’s words.

He places the tray in front of Gabriel and he quickly starts digging. He moans to every bite of the steak and sips the water like he has been in the desert all day. The movement of his Adam’s apple bobbing to every swallow makes Jesse lick his lips and hungry from something meaty as well.

Gabriel is too deep into his meal, he doesn’t notice when Jesse slips his cowboy hat off and places his gray beanie instead.

“What’s got you locked up in here all day?”

Gabriel meets Jesse’s eyes and widen for a bit when he sees the image, but says nothing of it. “Genji Shimada’s death raised a lot of talk from the UN.” Gabriel wipes his mouth with a napkin. “They think is the best time to attack since the family is so vulnerable, with on Hanzo Shimada left alive, really.”

“Yeah, but I heard that archer is quite the beast,” Jesse says and fixes the beanie. “We’ve had a few run-ins with him, got you pretty badly.”

“And you still say he didn’t want to kill me?” Gabriel asks.

“A sharpshooter like that? He knew where he was aiming. Maybe he wanted you alive for a reason, maybe this? There is an open view to take it down.”

“He dug his own grave when he killed his brother.”

“Which we saved, maybe he knew that would happen?”

“Kid can’t be that smart.”

“Nah, but he is pretty, ain’t he?” Gabriel raises an eyebrow and stops chewing. “Aw, don’t be jealous, _mi cielo_.”

Gabriel shakes his head and continues eating before speaking again. “Anyways, is the perfect moment to attack, yes, but it’s also a good trap.”

“So what does the UN want from you?”

“To take this case completely off Overwatch and Morrison’s back. The Shimadas have been taking over for far too long and their killings have only gotten higher. I don’t think is the right time to attack, yet. Hanzo could still retaliate and hit us. Who knows if he’s planning on getting us to leave base and cause an attack while we’re gone?”

“Now yer just paranoid,” Jesse moves to walk around the desk and stand behind Gabriel’s chair.

“What are you--?” Gabriel cutes when Jesse’s hands start massaging his shoulders.

Jesse whistles to the feel of the tight muscles under his fingers. “Sweetheart, yer really tense.”

“Jesse,” Gabriel says and a sighs gives away the pleasure he’s receiving.

“Let me take care of ya, _jefe_.” Jesse lowers his head to let his words brush Gabriel’s neck and he’s sure Gabriel closes his eyes.

After a minute, Gabriel remembers he still has his dinner and continues while Jesse takes care of his shoulders. His hands go down the neck of his shirt to touch skin and he wonders if Gabriel is shivering just as he is. Gabriel hums once in a while, tells himself is because of the food, but he would rather push it away and focus on Jesse’s work.

“You know,” Jesse speaks after a while, startling Gabriel. “I know other ways that help.” His hands go down the shirt’s neck again, but in front, caressing down his specs and lower.

“Jesse,” Gabriel responds, but doesn’t move.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, because I can tell.”

Gabriel’s eyes snap open as he realizes he’s been hard for a few minutes now.

“Let me take care of that as well.”

Jesse pulls the chair back just enough for him to fit between the desk and Gabriel. He then pulls the chair towards him until he’s trap between Gabriel’s legs. He can see how trapped Gabriel is in those tight jeans and he’s eager to set him free, but also is so tempting to tease him.

He rubs him over the fabric while they make eye contact and he smiles up to his commander. Jesse’s grip tightens as he goes lower to rub his face between Reyes’ thighs. Gabriel’s hand falls on top of the beanie and his fingers rub through it to encourage McCree, and it works when he sees the younger man fluttering his eyelids.

When Jesse takes him in, both moan in unison and reach a new state of bliss, having just started. The vibration around Gabriel’s cock makes his hand grip to Jesse’s hair through the beanie and the sensation makes Jesse moan more, a loop of pleasure neither can’t get down off or don’t plan on stopping. He wishes he had done this sooner; Gabriel’s cries for mercy sound beautiful over him and he never wants to stop tormenting him. There’s something alluring about stripping power from a man like Reyes, especially from this angle and between his lips.

Gabriel taste salty and sweet on Jesse’s tongue. He lets it rest against the base before sucking and then pulling away to flicker his tongue over the head, already taking in pre-cum. He focuses his mouth on the head while his hand wraps and works on the base.

“Jesse,” Gabriel sighs.

He breaks his commander down to almost nothing but numb limbs on the chair. The last call of his name comes out strong and makes him pull the beanie completely off Jesse’s head. Gabriel quakes while Jesse continues to drink him through his orgasm until there’s nothing left of him and he needs to push him away.

Gabriel leans forward as he pants, and Jesse meets his forehead halfway with a pleased grin on his lips and eyes closed.  “ _Te arrodillas ante mí, pero me haces sentir como si yo debería rezarle a los cielos que perdonen mis ofensas._ ” His strong hand goes to Jesse’s cheek and rubs his thumb against it.

Jesse smirks.  “ _Pero mis labios es de donde sale el pecado, después de todo._ ”

Jesse leans to the touch, wanting more and Gabriel wants to give it to him. He wants to take care of him and never put him in a position where he feels forced. If Jesse gives to him, he swears he will give back and better.

Gabriel keeps his word and he takes Jesse up so high the next night and makes him scream until he has no voice, just to crumble him down to nothing on his bed.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel hasn’t slept in 12 hours. First, because of the mission, the one Jesse ran too far for him to watch. The one where Jesse got caught in the crossfire and hit the ground before he could stop the fall. He dragged him to a safe space and covered him while trying to keep him awake, but by the time they got all of the terrorist down, Jesse had drifted and Gabriel was a mess.

Now he sits by the hospital bed that Jesse sleeps in; his left arm is missing and bandages seal and cover the surgery stitches. Gabriel has been pacing all over the room and looks at him when he hears something, but then he realizes it’s just in his head.

“ _La muerte para los jóvenes es naufragio y para los viejos es llegar a puerto._ ” His hands are together in front of his face and bloodshot eyes fall on Jesse. “Don’t take him away just yet.” He whispers and his eyes close. “I might be selfish, but please, let me keep him longer. Allow me this.”

He sits in silence for a few more minutes, before another voice joins him, “ _yerba mala nunca muere._ ”

Gabriel looks up to find Jesse illuminating the room with his smile and that causes Gabriel to smile back.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Jesse McCree.”

 

* * *

 

The first time Jesse says ‘I love you’, his body is covered in sweat and running hot. His hair is pulled back by Gabriel’s hand while his neck is being devoured and marked. His moans cut with every bounce he makes on Gabriel’s cock and they echo between the soundproof walls while his thighs tremble. He’s about to fall apart and his brain is in a blur, but his words come out clear.

“ _Amor y muerte, nada más fuerte_ ,” he pants and whines when Gabriel slows down his hips and his eyes open just enough to see the puzzled look on his lover’s face.

He knows Gabriel heard correctly, but he’s wondering if he caught what Jesse meant to say or if he thinks it’s just another one of Jesse’s praises to Death. Jesse doesn’t need to hear him respond and he surely doesn’t want him to stop, so he pushes Gabriel to fall back and he sways his hips faster as he screams, making Gabriel forget what he said, at least until morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel spend months planning their getaway. Pass it as a mission to Illios, and finds them a nice villa as a “hideout”, with the most beautiful view Gabriel has witnessed. They have been to Illios before, but he has never had the time to sit back and admire its ocean and sky. The white and blue buildings that make serenity flow through him even when a storm is raging on.

Jesse lays on their bed, made for kings, like an offering with the velvet ribbon given to him on his 21st birthday around his wrists over his head. Gabriel crawls on top of him to start his feast. The sun hasn’t even set and Jesse is already screaming Gabriel’s name as his hands try to get free on their own.

Gabriel’s hands have him pinned at the hips as he thrusts into him, faster. His eyes never leave Jesse’s face because he has grown to love the way his young lips part, the way his brown locks spread all over the pillow and how his eyes snap open when Gabriel does a good move inside of him. He has this look of a beast snapping free inside of him, just to find out he’s still under Gabriel’s control.

Gabriel’s aware that, even with the cover of this being a mission, it’s dangerous. Enemies could be anywhere and attack them in such vulnerable state. Or someone could find out and who knows if Overwatch, the empire he built with Jack, would let him at his peril. This kid—this man, will be the death of him someday and Gabriel suddenly understands Jesse’s appeal to Death.

“ _El que ama el peligro, en él perece._ ” And that’s how Gabriel Reyes says ‘I love you’ before going down to kiss Jesse’s lips.

Jesse hears and, god, is he happy to pick up every word of it. His arms move over Gabriel’s head to his neck and he doesn’t move them up until both come together for the first time, of many, in their paradise.

 

* * *

 

Jesse is in a bar when he hears the news of the explosion. He wants to laugh because did he dodge another bullet, but he wants to cry when he sees the photo of his dear commander and lover on the screen and the word “DEAD” scrolling underneath. Strike Commander Morrison is also gone and Jesse drinks to both.

He takes a bottle of vodka to his motel room because the bar wasn’t enough. He needs to mourn on his own and fall apart where no one can see before the dawn arrives and he can move on. His drunk mind pulls up sober memories with his commander, from when Gabriel stood over his body to the last time they spend the night, before he left with the rising of the sun.

“ _A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd,_ ” he mumbles to no one and drinks until he falls numb.

 

* * *

 

Its years when he decides to pay a visit to his old memories. Jesse McCree is wanted by the world, at least that’s how it feels. Every steps he takes is counted by bounty hunters and enemies. Wherever he goes there are shadows crawling behind him and he has grown to ignore them and runs faster.

Peacekeeper still hangs by his hip, trusty as ever. He carries wisdom, experience and power from his time in Blackwatch. His heart remains heavy and he tries to ignore it with nights of pleasure between a stranger’s arms in used motel beds. He doesn’t leave a name or a way to contact him and he’s gone by the time his one-time-lover falls asleep after a sweet lullaby from his lips.

He walks in the deserted road of Route 66 with only the sound of the wind and mists of dirt fly by his side. His spurs ring on every step and he whistles to himself a friendly tune. He stops in front of the old dinner that’s hardly standing, the one that held the last showdown he played for Deadlock. His whistle trails off to the scene in front of him and he curls his lips as he shakes his head. He won’t walk in there every again, he doesn’t need to see the ghost of his fallen accomplices or replay his own body on the floor with Death looming over him.

He walks towards the edge to admire the view and whistles once more, this time slower and quieter as it fades away with the breeze. There’s a shiver over his skin and it comes as a surprised considering the sun hovering bright on top of him. A strong gush of wind comes and he can hear the hinges of the old train wincing after years of holding on to the broken railroad.

“Me too, buddy, me too,” he says with a cigarillo hanging between his teeth.

His eyes follow the train car finally letting go and falling into the abyss below them. He takes off his hat and places it over his chest to salute it, then places it back over his hair.

His hand pulls out Peacekeeper as he turns around and his arms comes in contact with another arm by its side and a shotgun points at his face. This is how he has pictured Death all along: black, cloak and hood and a skull as a face. He’s still waiting for the scythe.

“ _Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte._ ” He feels his voice breaking while speaking more than two words in Spanish after years of not finding anyone with a responds worth hearing.

Death tilts his head slowly and his claws grip tighter to the handle of his weapon. Jesse stares into the black holes of the mask and tries picturing brown eyes in their place. His arms trembles but he makes himself snap out of it when he realizes this is not the same power Gabriel Reyes once had on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> 1\. "La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos". (Antonio Machado)  
> 2\. “Contra la muerte no hay ley, mata al papa, mata al rey.” (Anonymous)  
> 3\. "El que apura su vida, apura su muerte." (Anon)  
> 4\. “Junta de lobos, muerte de oveja.” (Anon)  
> 5\. “La Vida no discrimina entre los pecadores y los santos. Se lleva, y se lleva, y se lleva. Y seguimos viviendo como quiera. Nos levantamos y caemos, y nos hacemos pedazos. Y cometemos nuestros propios errores. Y si hay una razón por la cual yo sigo vivo, cuando tantos han muerto, estoy dispuesto a esperarla.” (Hamilton, 'Wait for It')  
> 6\. “Dicen que soy un reventado, sin camino, sin razón. Dicen que estoy perdido, ¿tu qué crees? No pienses más y ámame. No te preocupes por lo que digan los demás. Muérdeme un labio, ámame. Jálame el pelo, ámame. Ámame hasta con los dientes, ámame hasta que revientes. Pero ámame.” (Timbiriche, 'Amame Hasta Con Los Dientes')  
> 7\. “Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción.” (Anon)  
> 8\. "Morir es fácil, niño, vivir es difícil." (Hamilton)  
> 9\. “Oh, Muerte, en verdad eres la cruel verdad contra la bella mentira de la Vida.” (Based on a small comic of life and death that says something like this, i can't remember a real source, sorry)  
> 10\. "Es joven, tiene miedo. Tráelo a casa." (Les Miserables, 'Bring Him Home')  
> 11\. “La muerte para los jóvenes es naufragio y para los viejos es llegar a puerto."(Baltasar Gracián)  
> 12\. “Amor y muerte, nada más fuerte.” (Anon)  
> 13\. “El que ama el peligro, en él perece.” (Anon)  
> 14\. “A menudo el sepulcro encierra, sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd." (Alphonse de Lamartine)  
> 15\. “Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte.” (Camilla, 'Mientes')
> 
>    
> I'm interested in finding beta readers for my future fics, so feel free to contact me through here or on [tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/).  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :D


End file.
